Series 14
The fourteenth season of the television series aired during October and November of 2010 in the UK and between November 2010 and January 2011 in the US. There was a total of twenty episodes. Episodes Songs * All You Need * Sir Topham Hatt Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Hiro * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Victor * Rocky * Kevin * Harold * Cranky * Captain * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Alicia Botti * Mr. Bubbles * The Blond-haired Boy * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Schoolchildren * A Dockyard Workman * Farmer Trotter (speaks only in Japanese dub; does not speak in English dubs) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * Ol' Wheezy (does not speak) * Hee-Haw (does not speak) * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (do not speak) * The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * The Duchess of Boxford (does not speak) * Stanley (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Mr. Percival (cameo) * The Dairy Manager (cameo) * The Photographer (cameo) * The Engineer (cameo) * The Tree Specialists (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Maithwaite stationmaster (cameo) * The Knapford stationmaster (cameo) * Pansy (portrait cameo) * Skarloey (mentioned) * The Duke of Boxford (mentioned) * Father Christmas (mentioned) Characters introduced * Scruff * The Island Inspector * The Railway Inspector * The Laundry Lady * Sodor United Football Team * The Search and Rescue Manager (mentioned) Half hour format When season 14 aired on PBS Kids in the US and Nick Jr. in the UK, each broadcast airs two episodes, a song & a Down at the Station segments. Clever Ideas * Thomas' Tall Friend * Song: Roll Along * Down at the Station: Coal * James in the Dark Helpful Friends * Charlie and Eddie * Song: TBA * Toby and the Whistling Woods Safe and Sound * Henry's Health and Safety * Song: Go, Go Thomas * * Henry's Magic Box Special Jobs * Diesel's Special Delivery * Song: Thomas, You're the Leader (CGI version) * Pingy Pongy Pick Up Being Happy with Me * Being Percy * Song: TBA * Victor Says Yes Busy Days * Thomas' Crazy Day * Song: Sir Topham Hatt (2010 song) * Down at the Station: Evening * Thomas and the Snowman Party Playing with Friends * Jumping Jobi Wood * Song: Misty Island Rescue (song) * Down at the Station: The Workmen * Thomas and Scruff Sounds and Smells * O the Indignity * Song: Roll Along * Down at the Station: Points * Pop Goes Thomas Listening and Learning * Thomas in Charge * Song: Sir Topham Hatt (2010 song) * Down at the Station: The End of the Line * Jitters and Japes Winter Delights * Merry Misty Island * Song: TBA * Merry Winter Wish Cast UK and AUS * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby and Ferdinand * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Whiff, Dash, Salty, Harold, Captain, the Fat Controller, Dowager Hatt and Mr. Bubbles * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Charlie, Bash, Scruff, Victor, Rocky, Cranky, Kevin, the Railway Inspector, the Dockyard Worker, the Island Inspector and the Blonde-haired Boy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, the Laundry Lady, the Ginger-haired Boy and the Schoolchildren * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Kerry Shale as Diesel, 'Arry and Bert * Jules de Jongh as Alicia Botti US and CAN * Michael Brandon as the narrator, Diesel and Mr. Bubbles * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Dash, Scruff, 'Arry, Bert, Harold, Kevin and Sir Topham Hatt * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Bash, Rocky and the Railroad Inspector * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, Alicia Botti, the Laundry Lady and the Schoolchildren * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Keith Wickham as Salty, Captain and Dowager Hatt * David Bedella as Victor * Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Charlie, Ferdinand, Cranky and the Island Inspector Trivia * This season marks the first for a few things: ** 'Arry, Bert and Jem Cole's first appearances in full CGI. ** The first season in which Jo Jordan is the creative producer. ** The first season not to feature the Troublesome Trucks, as none of the trucks in this season have faces. * Although originally broadcast in 2010, episodes one to eight, seventeen, and twenty have a copyright of 2009, meaning this season was made in production in 2009 before it aired in television worldwide in 2010. * This was Sharon Miller's last season as creative producer. * This is the third season to date, not to feature the Skarloey Railway or its engines. External link * SiF's interviews with Keith Wickham and Ben Small Category:Television Series